Breaking In
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: She hides her loneliness behind her smiles. He notices and is determined to break down the barriers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They all thought she was a ditzy airhead. It was safer to let them see her that way. She didn't want them to know of the gnawing loneliness in her soul, of how that apartment seemed bigger and more emptier every day she spent in it.

Only she knew that her smile was dimming, that her eyes were losing it's shine. She tried to maintain that mask and sometimes it slipped.

Rangiku noticed. She always noticed.

Maybe because she was also lonely. However, she never talked to her about it. The lientenant would drop by often, mostly at night, for a sleepover. They would laugh together, eat together, watch movies together. It helped the both of them.

When she had come back from Hueco Mundo, Rangiku had come to her and stayed with her. She had lost Gin, the one man she loved and he had died, branded as a traitor. She had cried then. They had both cried and had healed. But now Rangiku didn't come by so often. Her captain had started taking care of her, and once again, just like that, Orihime was left all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She saw Ichigo on New Years. He was with Rukia and Renji. She watched them from afar and she smiled. He was happy. She turned around when she felt the tears slipping down her cheeks. SO what, if it wasn't with her.

She walked along the river that afternoon annd had her lunch on the tiny slope. The apartment was too empty without Sora. So, she sat and watched the water ripple as she threw small pebbles in it and ate her sandwich.

That night she slept in her brother's room with the television on. She hated the quiet. As she drifted to sleep, her guardians shimmered to life and the tiny pixies watched over her, worry in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She didn't think she could catch a fever so easily.

Her face was pale and drawn and she didn't smile or laugh. Ichigo gave her a worried look but she couldn't even give him a reassuring look. She felt terrible.

During class, she had this urge to cry. She held it in and decided to go home during lunch break. She quietly slipped out unnoticed and walked home. Her vision was blurry but she struggled. The dizziness overtook her and she stumbled only for a firm male hand to catch her by her waist.

Gray eyes met brown eyes and she wanted to struggle, to say something, but he simply put her in his arms and carried her home.

Ichigo took care of her.

Silently, without a word.

When she woke up at night, she saw his form close to her, keeping vigil.

In a feverish state, she curled her fingers around his ankle, asking him not to leave. She didn't like being alone.

When she came to again, she was lying in his arms, safe and warm.

She tried to open her mouth to say something, to apologize, but he told her to sleep, that her fever wasn't broken yet.

She murmured something, which made him tighten his arms around her, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The fever broke on the third day.

Ichigo didn't leave her side. Nor did he call anyone.

Tatsuki came once. Orihime didn't reember the visit very clearly but she remembered her talking to Ichigo, whose words were harsh.

She didn't come back.

Ichigo fed her, sat by her, talked to her, even when he knew she was in a daze. When he would become quiet mindful of her dropping off to sleep, she would hold his hand and ask him to keep talking.

It was a nice dream.

When she woke up, feeling much better, she saw Ichigo emerge from her bathroom, a towel wrapped around his shoulders, his hair glistening wet.

He smiled at her, but she just stared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She thought things would go back to normal, but when she smiled and laughed, he would watch her, a strange look in his eyes, as if he knew it was all just an act.

It unnerved her.

They never discussed it. And she never brought it up.

But he started walking her home every day. It was nice but she worried that he might be forcing himself to. She was never able to voice the thought.

When she was with him, she wouldn't act so clumsy, so dumb. She was a different person. Something had changed between them but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He would talk to her, discuss random things with her and she would smile and reply to him.

She couldn't understand what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He showed up one evening. She had skipped dinner and had just been sitting listening to the television. He was injured and carrying his body, his soul reaper uniform, torn.

She had brought him in and healed him using her powers. Throughout the healing session, those intense brown eyes didn't waver from hers for a even a second.

Once he had completely healed, he used her bathroom to clean up. She sat down, her eyes on the television. She wasn't listening or watching. All her senses were honed in on the man using her bathroom.

When he exited the bathroom, he raised a brow at what he was watching and then changed the channel, putting on some football.

He asked if she had had dinner. She stuttered and said no.

He smiled at her and asked if he could have dinner with her then.

She blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She made his favorite dishes.

He would look in on her every now and then but seemed content on sitting on her couch and watching television.

She was shaken when she found herself humming. It was a very homely scene.

He helped in laying the table and thanked her for having him.

She smiled and said that it was her pleasure.

The meal was nice. The atmosphere was light as he kept commenting on the game, making her laugh.

She was sad that he had to go and walked him to the door. He tilted his head to look at her for a minute and then leaned down and brushed his lips over her cheek.

She couldn't sleep the entire night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He met her at school and smiled.

She just blushed.

When he walked her home, he asked if he could drop by for dinner.

She blinked and stuttered a response.

He laughed and walked her to her door.

He showed up in the evening and this time tried to help in the kitchen. However, he kept making a mess and she had to throw him out of the kitchen when he refused to admit defeat with the batter.

He turned on the television on sports but his eyes kept shifting to the kitchen where she was.

He liked the meal and dinner time was once again a cheerful affair. He once again kissed her on her cheek before leaving.

She wanted to ask him what was going on, but she couldn't speak the words.

Dinner time became daily routine, one which she looked forward.

And then one day he invited her to his place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

His sisters were nice and kept whispering to each other.

They made her sit next to their brother and his father and younger sister kept mentioning what a cute couple they'd make.

She couldn't stop blushing. As did he.

But she noticed that he didn't deny it, either.

Dinner was over too soon, however, the sky had darkened considerable and Ichigo walked her home.

When she shivered, he took off his jacket and put it on her. Then, after second thought he dragged her to him, his hand on her hip.

Her face was as red as a tomato.

When she reached her door, she turned around to say goodbye, when he gently brushed his lips over her.

She squeaked and rushed inside. She heard his warm laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He took her out to dinner once.

It was a fancy restaurant.

It was nice, but very formal.

Then the words came tumbling out.

She asked him what he was doing.

He chewed his food, thoughtfully before telling her that he liked her.

When she asked him if they were dating, he nodded.

He kissed her properly that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He took away her loneliness and her smiles became more real.

She became less clumsy.

His eyes would follow her everywhere when she wasn't looking, as would hers.

He took care of her when she was sick and she became his partner in every sense. She sometimes wondered if he was real and then he would kiss her in that completely inappropriate way of his and she would realize he was.

Five years passed in a blink and he proposed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Their child was just like him.

Grumpy, protective and very possessive when it came to his mother.

He didn't like sharing and Renji was his biggest rival, most probably due to the rivalry between him and Ichigo.

He adored his grandfather who would show up every day to play with his favorite nephew.

And when his mother would be asleep, he would reign hell on anyone who made the slightest of noise.

Her husband kept teasing her about having a daughter that would be just like her, and she would smack him with whatever would be in her hand.

And just like that, Orihime had a new family who adored her for who she was.

Sometimes, she would sit and watch her little family and her heart would burst with love. And then her husband would catch her staring and he would smile.

And love would overflow her heart because he had noticed and he had broken the barriers to get to her.


End file.
